Punishable by DROWNING
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Now on Asgard, Annabell must face Loki now imprisoned, her grief of leaving Rose behind, and a new classroom right there in the castle. Life as it never has been before, Annabell finds that more has come out of Richards death then just her freedom from him, and after a strange letter from Rose, Annabell finds she's not in the clear of her old life. LokixOC, sequel.
1. Prologue

Punishable by ... DROWNING

A LokixOC fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, or Loki from the Avengers/Thor. But Annabell, Rose, and the Magics clan are mine, as are my theme/plot/story line.

Romance/dark angst/adventure/humor, everything! YAY!

* * *

Prologue:

Annabell sat on the squish of the bed, her body empty of everything, including emotions. She just felt empty. Pillow smashed into her bare torso, her bare rear against the soft comforter didn't bring any feeling to her numb heart. Naked, like she felt, stripped bare of everything that made her Annabell. Her eyes stared into the mirror across from her bed at the bare, empty soul before her.

Loki was yanked from her.

He never told her to expect this. Thor told her that Loki knew the entire time that when he returned home, he would have to finish his imprisonment thanks to the fact he didn't finish it on earth. Tears would have spilled again at the moment but she couldn't produce any more tears. She just began to heave, her chest caved in as she gripped the pillow and gasped for air.

"Annabell?" Thor's soft voice came from the other side of the door. She pulled the pillow closer and curled up more into her body as the wooden door creaked open. Thor peaked in to see Annabell dry sobbing into her pillow.

"Annabell, lady Annabell, you must come out to eat." Thor stepped closer only to realize she was naked.

"I can't eat." Annabell gasped, her throat raw and in pain.

"You will starve if you don't," Thor pulled a robe off a side chair and brought it to Annabell's side.

"I have no one." Annabell whispered. "Why should I eat and be merry if there is no one to be merry for." Tears actually tried to form but Annabell rubbed her eyes dry and curled up more into the large pillow.

"Loki would not-"

"DON'T!" She hissed, her eyes snapped to Thor with a deadly look. "Don't you dare use that on me."

"But it is true." Thor growled and put the robe down in front of her. "You either dress and accompany me to dinner or I will drag you down bare as a babe into the dining room." Annabell glowered at Thor who stared her down. Only when she grasped the robe and looked away from Thor, did he turn to give her privacy. Annabell stood and pulled on the robe, with a quick tightening; she walked to the dresser and snatched up the brush. Thor watched as Annabell ripped the brush through her brown hair till it was silky and straight again. Annabell stood and stormed behind the large golden and pink curtain to change into the dress left for her to wear around the grounds. A light ocean blue gown with brass embroidering corset, a dress that had shoulders that fell into wave like sleeves that hit her wrist like an oversized jacket. After readjusting her breasts in the built in bra, Annabell walked out barefoot to Thor.

"Better, now are you ready?" Thor asked.

"I've been here 3 days, cooped up in my room with nothing on my mind but how you ripped Loki from me and allowed me to leave the only other person who loves me knowing what would happen to Loki, and you think I'm ready for anything!" Annabell snarled as she walked past Thor. She stopped at the door as a strong hand grasped her shoulder.

"Did you believe my brother felt such feelings for you?" Thor asked with a deep voice. Annabell curled up her nose and turned from him, a shrug off of his hand.

"It doesn't matter if he did or didn't, I'm alone in a place I've exiled myself to and…" Annabell trailed off as she walked from the room, her heart back down in her stomach. Her right hand clenched it as she leaned against a pillar and attempting to gain her strength again.

"And what?" Thor prodded, her door shut behind them.

"And I'm done with people being ripped from my heart." Annabell whispered and looked back to Thor. He sighed but smiled softly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Annabell, trust me when I say that we will find you more to love and care for here than you have room in your heart for." His hair glowed against the setting sun. Annabell looked at him with confusion, unable to believe the words that came out of his lips. Who could she trust now? Loki had gained her trust twice, he left her twice. How was she supposed to recover from that? Thor put out an arm to lead her. Distrustful of her own feet, Annabell grasped his arm and allowed him to lead her down the long hall. The sounds of cheerful people greeted the two of them as large marble like doors opened to welcome them into the large feast hall.

"Volstagg! Hogun! Fandrall!" Thor called out as the three men stood and rushed to hug Thor. Annabell dropped off his arm and walked to the table alone. Eyes down, she felt empty again as she looked to the only seat left for her, next to a black haired girl who eyed the brunette. As Annabell put herself into the seat, she looked up to the black haired beauty.

"You… are not Jane Foster…" the woman stated, more as a question as Annabell put on a straight face and shook her face.

"No, this is lady Annabell, A new member to our family, of sorts." Thor grinned as Annabell pulled a weak grin back to him over her shoulder. But she fell back into a frown as she looked to the wine glass in front of her that filled itself.

"The Earth witch?" Fandrall asked, his blond hair spiked and glistening beside Thor's. The large open windows that glowed with the red sun that dove at the horizon. Annabell clenched her hands in her lap, keeping her from speaking up for herself. Making a bad impression would make this prison worse than it had to be.

"Annabell, a water magic user from Earth, as I was told." A woman in gold spoke up from across the table. Annabell lifted her head to thank the woman who spoke up, only to see her hug Thor and grin at him.

"Yes, Mother, this is the woman who caught and destroyed a very evil man like creature that threatened the earth." Thor explained with more gusto than Annabell felt in her whole body. Everyone around her felt so full of life as food was placed in front of them by men and women in light colored tunics.

"Also, the woman who loves Loki." Annabell's eyes shot open as she looked to a white haired man in full gold armor and an eye plate over one eye. Fear exploded through her body as she saw the hatred cross the faces of everyone to her left. The black haired beauty turned sharply to look at Annabell. Before she could react, a blade was at her throat and the beauty held her head back by the roots of her hair.

"SIF!" Thor roared, but it didn't stop Sif from glowering at Annabell.

"You are a traitor then!" Annabell didn't stop herself this time.

Annabell slapped her hand onto the table, the wine in all the glasses raced into the air then, like a bullet, shot Sif in the face. The blade was dropped and Sif recoiled in her seat as Annabell threw her chair back from the table.

"Let's get something correct right here, and now! I am not a traitor to anyone, especially those I haven't met! I am a magic, yes, but at heart I am a school teacher and a healer. I want nothing to do with any of you, other than to live out the rest of my exile here in peace. Now, Thor threatened my dignity to come down here and eat, and I plan to do just that then I will be back in my room, allowing my grief to make ugly tears on my face and horrible sobs out of my mouth. If you have a problem with how I intend to spend the rest of my sad existence, then you can talk to a tidal wave made out of your own blood!"

With that, Annabell sat back down and drove a knife into the meat that was before her. She munched with the gusto she didn't know she had, her eyes focused on only filling her empty stomach.

"You love a monster, that makes you a traitor." Sif snarled.

"I love a man with a past, that makes me a tragedy!" Annabell growled through the lettuce she put in her lips. "Now don't bore me with your idiocracy, I'm not here to allow others to bully me."

Laughter rang out from across the table that stopped every thought in Annabell's mind.

"It had been so long since a tongue as sharp as that has graced this table." Odin looked to Thor who joined him on the golden king's left. Annabell watched the two as Thor smiled to his father then looked to Annabell who flushed and looked down.

She was just being dramatic.

But wasn't she allowed to be dramatic?

She didn't ask for any of this.

"Annabell, what makes you happiest?" Frigga, mother of Thor, asked Annabell who, now, picked at her food with her fork.

Loki, she wanted to cry, but instead she choked down her thoughts and looked up to the woman with a golden halo around her at all times. Her smile warmed Annabell's depressed soul.

"Teaching." Annabell spoke, her voice soft and almost broken as she tried to steady a smile on her lips.

"Then, I think we can get something arranged." Frigga grinned to Odin, "We were looking for a teacher for the children of the lords and ladies, were we not?"

* * *

Author's note: So I know I said I'd post this later but I had the muse now and so up it went.

Yahooooooooooo! Anywho, tell me what you think, the first of the sequel?


	2. The reflection bowl

Punishable by ... DROWNING

A LokixOC fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, or Loki from the Avengers/Thor. But Annabell, Rose, and the Magics clan are mine, as are my theme/plot/story line.

Romance/dark angst/adventure/humor, everything! YAY!

* * *

Chapter one:

Annabell wore a dark, almost night sky blue tunic with black metallic shoulder strips, along with a straight line of embroidered black metal across her chest, a box frame alone her chest. Her draped sleeves flowed out as she picked up the chalk beside the board and began to write down her name on the board. It astonished her how much Asgard had for not being earth. Chalk was common like is on Earth, and it brought back nostalgia to her mind. The smell of a fresh board, the feel of chalk on her fingers, the sound of chairs moving against a tile floor.

"Good morning, everyone." She smiled as she turned to the small group of children around the ages of 4 to about 7. Some tall and some small, 2/3 males and 1/3 female, all dressed relatively the same. They bowed their heads and pulled out parchment and writing utensils. Annabell cocked her brow and crossed her arms at them, eyes locked on the group who seemed to await her instruction. When she stayed quiet, they looked up.

"I said… good morning." Her smile grew as they looked confused. "This is where you say Good morning Miss Annabell."

They hesitated as a few of them looked back down. But a small brunette girl smiled and stood up from her chair.

"Good morning, Miss Annabell!" Her face almost split in half from her smile as the small girl ran up and threw her arms around Annabell's thigh. Annabell bent slightly to pick up the girl and pull her up onto her hip.

"And you are?" Annabell asked, her arms wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Gwenivere." She smiled, her brilliant blue eyes glowed like an ocean.

"Well, good morning Gwenivere, you may go sit back down." Annabell put the girl down, and let her leave with a small kiss to her head. She skipped back to her seat, giddy and giggly. Then two blond boys jumped up and waved with giant smiles.

"Mosh."

"Tosh." Then a blond girl stood up lazily behind them.

"Mactyre." She mumbled with sleepy eyes. That left 3 boys left. A black haired boy who stayed in the back quietly, but the other two hay haired boys raised hands.

"Franc."

"Rechnid."

"And he's Po…." Gwenivere grinned, her hand pointing to the shy boy in the back. It would be a start, Annabell was used to students ready and knowing of her nature. A whole classroom and not a small study group, things would be different. Thor explained that their last teacher fought with Thor on the battle ground and died gloriously.

Annabell didn't see how a teacher would also be a soldier, but this was Asgard and not Earth. Things would be completely different. After tucking a strand of brunette hair behind her ear, she turned to her desk.

"Raise of hands, who likes sitting on the floor rather than at a desk?" As she turned with her small board she found that all of their hands were raised and a giant smile grew on her face. "Good, me too. First project, push the desks around the edges of the rooms for use later. Gweneviere you and Rechnid grab 7 of these large mats from in front of my desk and make a circle with them with enough space for us to sit. GO!"

~x.X~

"Brother, do you not see this as unfair?" Loki groaned with his eyes rolled as Thor sat inside his chamber. The chamber was suspended in a dungeon, locked behind a door only Thor could open, the walls infused with magic by Odin himself.

"It was not my fault Loki, you knew this would happen." Thor stated with his fingers to his forehead.

"Is there not a way I can see her? Give a poor dead man his last wish?" Loki snickered as Thor looked to him with such a look that could kill even frost giants. Loki shrugged and yawned, "was worth a try," he mumbled.

"Loki, I am not a fool. You are not to touch another soul or see another soul till you have finished your punishment." Thor frowned. "Don't try and smart me, Brother."

"I out smart you every moment, Brother." Loki sneered, his face screwed up. He turned and looked back to the book on his desk. He didn't need to hear his brother's snide words. Here in this room where his magic was sucked from his body like poison from a wound. Once again he was locked up in a prison with no magic. Atleast on Earth he had a chance of finding entertainment.

On Earth, there had been Annabell.

"Well, if you continue to insult me, I will just take my leave. I won't tell you about Annabell at all, even though there is quiet the story of dinner last night. Have fun in your isolation, Loki." Loki snapped around to Thor who smirked right back at his raven haired brother. With a scowl and a glower, Loki turned his chair around and sighed.

"Fine, my tongue will lessen its bite." Loki grumbled and crossed his arms.

"For a man who shouts he doesn't feel for anyone, you sure are interested in her life." Thor quizzed with a grin. A grin Loki knew well, because he usually wore it when he won a battle of wits over Thor. It was the blonde's turn to be the winner. Loki had to admit, Thor did learn much more, his intelligence grew every day since he fell for that Human.

"I'm not going to grovel for you brother, I'm merely interested in her well-being. She is attached to me for some foolish reason, is it not fair of me to make sure she is well?"

Thor sat there with watchful eyes as Loki stared right back. With a sigh from his brother, Thor finally procured a small plate. Loki felt an internal grin as he kept a stone face, Thor moved to the desk and placed it down before he poured water into the golden plate.

"When the water dries up, your time is up." Thor stated.

"Will you refresh the water later, if I'm good?" Loki snickered. Thor only nodded and turned from his brother. Loki watched his brother retreat from Loki's desk towards the door only to stop.

"Father thinks she is as witty as you. She nearly cut Sif with her sharp tongue at dinner." Thor grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, she definitely isn't a dull creature." Loki chuckled, turning his chair towards the plate. The sound of a chair pushed back up against the wall and the door opening brought a grin to his face as he spun the plate gently. The water stayed still, but the plate spun, an image coming to his vision.

Annabell sat at the front of her classroom, her hand raised in a wave as the last child left the classroom. That same grin on her face as when she was back in the pre-school, Loki knew it well and couldn't help but hold his hands back. He wanted to freeze the plate just to see that smile longer, but he couldn't help the curiosity of what would happen now that she was alone. The spinning took water away from the plate, it sucked into the dish the more it was used. He would have to be careful how long he watched.

Annabell sat up against the board and looked up into the sky, it looked like she was staring right at him.

_"It's still not the same." _ He could hear her say. Loki turned from the plate only to turn right back as he saw a small tear drop down her right cheek. _"He didn't even say goodbye…"_

Loki stopped the plate and pushed from the desk and stormed to his bed. His chest clenched with anger and regret. Guilt smashed into his stomach as he sat there. Anger boiled in his stomach as he snatched up a pillow from the bed and tossed it across the room.

This was supposed to be his punishment, so why did he feel it was hers too? Annabell had not done anything wrong.

"THOR!" Loki roared, he jumped to his feet and strode towards the door. Loki would pound on that door for hours if he had to just to gain his brother's attention.

"THOR!" His fist rose to the large wooden door when it swung open and there was the golden haired prince himself.

"Loki?"

"What do you want from me? What do I have to do?" Loki snarled, his hand raised to grab his brother but the barrier between the door and him prevented him. Thor looked to his brother and Loki huffed, turning from the door. He stormed to the plate and yanked it up, the water never leaving the plate, like it was stuck to the plate. The image of her crying there still, it stayed to rip his mind from his skull.

"She is not the one at fault, how dare you make it so."

"She is not being punished." Thor barked back to his brother.

"Do you not see it?" Loki snapped. "She is punished, do you not realize this? Brother you are dense! She is miserable!"

"She got her wish, she wanted to teach!" Thor slammed the door behind him and stormed into the room. Loki met him in the middle and held up the plate in front of his dense brother.

"Does this look like a happy maiden?" Loki snarled. "Does she look like she's welcomed? Even you confessed to her and Sif arguing. They hate her, they must because of me. At least… give her what she wants, even if it's against father's wishes. Thor, you are a dense creature, but even you know what it's like to be separated from someone who cares for you like she does for me."

Thor eyed his brother with his nose flared; Loki could see the anger under his skin.

"I will ask Annabell myself, if she confesses to wanting to see you, then we will see what we can do." Then Thor stopped and left. Loki stood there, he watched his brother leave before he looked down. Annabell was not allowed to be too far from him, he already told her. She knew too much, she became too attached; he couldn't afford her to leave him.

Loki then turned back to his desk and put the plate back down, it spun once more. It found Annabell in her room; she let her hair down and pulled the brass off her dress. After she pulled the drapery off, she stood in a basic under gown. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. Loki wanted to stop the plate only to stop when she pulled a book out from under her desk and flipped it open. He knew that book. It was a novel one of the Asgardian academics wrote on the royal family.

_"It says Loki always finds a way to get what he wants," Annabell looked to the mirror. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if I'm just crazy thinking you could somehow see me. But if you do…I hope you hatch another plan, this time… involving me."_

Loki's grin grew as he looked into the water.

"What a clever woman you are, Annabell."


	3. Fear of Falling apart

Punishable by ... DROWNING

A LokixOC fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, or Loki from the Avengers/Thor. But Annabell, Rose, and the Magics clan are mine, as are my theme/plot/story line.

Romance/dark angst/adventure/humor, everything! YAY!

* * *

Chapter two:

Annabell stood against the board, eyes on the children who attempted to finish the giant floor labrynth. She built it out of paper and made it large enough so that the kids could walk through it. When they would come to note cards, they would have to answer it correctly or be sent back to the beginning of the labyrinth and a new card would be put down in its place. So far, all of them were sent back once, but they were all determined to make it through, they split the class in half and were doing it as a team. A far better strategy she thought, then just doing it alone.

Only, that's when Thor stepped in. Annabell smiled and waved for him to join her up at the front. The students instantly went still and looked up to Thor with a mixture of admiration and fear.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked, puzzled by the children, hand in hand in a puzzle of a floor.

"Testing their knowledge and teaching team work." Annabell smiled at Thor who's face lit up.

"Teamwork is a grand theory, Lady Annabell. Children are good to learn it so young!" He patted a small boy on the back who tumbled into his partners. Annabell jumped to help them, but Thor had them gracefully in his arms in the blink of an eye. Before she could take a moment to blink, he had them safely back on their feet.

"Thank you, Thor." Annabell chuckled as the kids looked at the tall blond with amazement. Thor patted them, gently this time, on their heads before he turned back to the brunette. It was sweet how they looked up to Thor, and Annabell didn't feel hatred towards him, exactly. Thor did what he thought was best, he didn't mean to tear her heart like it had.

"I only came to invite you to a walk around the grounds, Lady Annabell." Thor offered his hand, "after dinner, tonight." Annabell eyed him, but as she put her hand in his hand, he only held it warmly and put his other over her, comparatively, tiny hand.

"Sounds very nice, I would love to." Annabell nodded to him. He smiled to her, and lightly dropped her hand before he turned to leave. He waved a large wave to the kids before he exited the school house they were in.

The moment he was out of their hair, all the children ripped around to look at her with big eyes.

"MISS ANNABELL!"

"Yes Mactyre?" Annabell looked to the girl at the back of her group on the other side of the room.

"Are you and King Thor in love?"

"WHAT!?" Annabell almost fell over laughing. She put her hand to her chest and stomach as she laughed. "Oh, dear no. Thor is a friend, children, just a friend."

"But only boyfriends ask girls to… you know… walk around!" Tosh pointed out.

"YEAH! That's what my mommy says!" Gwenivere piped up.

"Don't all of you have a labyrinth to finish?" Annabell interrupted and set them straight. She didn't need them thinking of her and Thor, especially in anything more than friends. Annabell didn't even see him as a friend, atleast not yet.

Annabell walked back to the front to grab her sheet with the answers to the questions on the notes infront of the children.

"Miss Annabell?" Mactyre asked again. Annabell looked up to her as the other team passed back their notecard, the first one in her group was still reading it.

"Yes, Mactyre?" Annabell felt afraid of what the child would want now.

"If you and King Thor aren't in love, who are you in love with?" The children looked up and nodded at her. Annabell smiled, tears ready to spill at just the thought. But she just blinked them out of her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"I love you all, and that's all you need to worry about. Promise, the moment I love a man, I'll bring him in for show and tell." With a wink, she had them back to what they were doing. But she could feel the pull on her heart strings already.

~X.X~

"So, oh King Thor, what business did you really bring a ruckus to my classroom for?" Annabell asked as she strut out into the beautiful gardens of Asgard. They glowed like gold in the desert sun, but it was only moonlight. Roses grew towards the stars in bushes shaped like lace; blue lilies covered the edges of the marble path. Waterfalls gave off different glows as they blew shapes into the air before the water splashed against lillypads and light pink flowers.

"You may call me Thor," He chuckled as Thor strode up beside the brunette and linked arms with the woman. "And I apologize for the ruckus in your classroom. A reason for the ruckus was to merely check your progress with the children. They seem smitten with you as a teacher."

Annabell rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his bicep for steadiness as the buzz of the night's wine rolled into her system. She could feel the difference in alcohol percentage in the drinks. She drank 2 glasses and already felt like a college sorority party goer. Maybe she should have taken smaller, slower sips.

"Yes, because your parents worry of my teaching skills." Annabell scoffed. "Your father sees all, and the queen gave me the job. Worrying of my skills should have come far earlier than 4 days into teaching them."

Thor sighed and nodded as Annabell attempted to balance on her own feet. Only, with the slightly heeled shoes she wore, she could feel herself becoming dizzy. So she removed them and stumbled lightly to the closet fountain to lean against the marble edge.

"I am sorry, for I have been lying to you." Thor stated with his head hung slightly.

"It's okay. Living with the God of Lies for a whole 2 months can change your view on liars!" Annabell chuckled, poking Thor on the nose. Thor laughed as he threw his head back into it.

"You, Lady Annabell, are not well adjusted to the wine of Asgard."

"Well, you are ten times smarter than Loki says you are." Annabell held onto the side of the fountain and looked down into the cool depths. Even the marble had designs down into the bottom of the clear, crystalline water.

"My brother is smarter than I, I know that for a fact, but he does not give me enough credit. I lived with him for all of my life, I learned much from just being by his side." Thor smiled as he put a hand to Annabell's shoulder. She looked to his large hand, and her giggles were gone, her smile gone, all that was left were her glowing eyes. "But what I learned with him gone, is he was important to me. Something I see in you."

Annabell shrugged off his hand and looked to her own.

"I have no one." She whimpered.

"You have me, Annabell, and the children…" but Thor trailed off as he saw they did nothing to lighten her eyes.

"Those are things you gave me. But my sister… Loki, they're things I got myself. They were mine… and now I can no longer see either. I know you can't do anything, and I do not blame you. But do not demand my happiness with something I was forced to deal with."

Thor looked to his feet.

"I may have an idea about possibly, a letter to your sister." Annabell looked up and grasped Thor by his arms.

"Really? Is there any way!" Her eyes lit up with curiosity and wonder.

"I may be able to allow you to talk to those you hold dearest. We will start with Lady Rose." Thor nodded and stood, leaving Annabell on the fountain, eyes watching him.

"And Loki?" She whispered, her voice almost silent.

"We shall see."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this one is so short, but i had to get it out while i had the chance. Hope you like it, setting up for some cool stuff next chapter!


	4. Letters

Punishable by ... DROWNING

A LokixOC fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, or Loki from the Avengers/Thor. But Annabell, Rose, and the Magics clan are mine, as are my theme/plot/story line.

Romance/dark angst/adventure/humor, everything! YAY!

* * *

Chapter three:

Annabell stared at the piece of paper before her, her heart sad and happy at the same time. She couldn't figure out what she wanted to feel. So she just put her head down and sighed. What was her sister saying? She had just written a letter to her, excited about the ability to talk to her, the new school, everything but Loki. But now, all Rose wanted to know was about Loki. It sounded panicked and it sounded unlike her confident sister. What was going on?

_Dear Annabell my dearest,_

_There are no words to describe my happiness when I saw your letter, the ability of Thor's rainbow bridge is fantastic. However, there is much to talk about and I wished it could be in person. How is Loki? You two were so close I feared you had married behind my back. Not to belittle him, but be sure of him my sister. Are you two very close?_

_I fear there is too much information for me to scribe here to you, and I want nothing more than to see you when you read this. Unfortunately, I can not._

_Sister, the prophets were wrong._

_Mother, her mother, they were all wrong._

_It wasn't Richard's family keeping us from surviving our children._

_You are not safe sister, trust no one!_

_Rose._

Annabell furrowed my brows and looked around my empty room. It suddenly felt too quiet in the room for her comfort. She closed the letter and slipped it into the small compartment behind the mirror. With haste, she rose to her feet and slipped to the door, the air coming through her open window making her panic rise. Hand on the door handle, she pushed it open and slipped out into the hall silently. With a jump in her blood, the feel of a hand on her shoulder ripped her around.

"Annabell?" two large guards stood there with their armor like skin against their biceps and chest. Completely outlined in gold and silver, they stood tall and eyed the brunette.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked, panic still in her stomach.

"We were told by Thor to lead you to the prison cells." Annabell eyed them, only for the real reason to hit her like a truck. Thor granted her wish, she was going to see Loki. A smile crept on her lips as she nodded. The men turned and walked away, Annabell nearly bolted to keep up. They were swift and took many twists and turns, never once turning back to see if she kept up.

Many people hated Loki, and the guards were one of the many. They probably were told to take her safely there, but they weren't in the mood for safely. That was fine, Annabell was far too relieved to care for their attitudes. When they left the castle and down into the pits of Asgard, Annabell memorized the way, making sure to know every rock on the way there, even if Thor didn't send guards for her again, she would know how to come see Loki.

That's when they walked up to a large silver doorway and the doors creaked opened, three guards at the entrance and 4 behind the doors. The halls inside were barely lit, each room in the prison a glowing life in a cage. Annabell kept her eyes pealed for Loki, to make sure they were not lying to her.

But when they stopped at the last yellow room at the end of the dungeon, the furthest from anything, she knew they weren't. Up the steps to the door of the room, Annabell stopped at the door and looked inside at Loki. He laid on the bed, sprawled and eyes closed, his chest rose and fell softly, a book at the side of his bed, obviously discarded in his sleep.

"We will return later." The guards spoke as the door slowly opened. "If you scream once, there will be no mercy for him." Annabell stepped into the room and let a breath out as the golden door closed and everything was caged around her. The guards left with a speed that surprised her. Except it was no surprise when Loki shot up from his bed the second they were gone, a twisted smirk on his lips.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to survive without me." He snickered.

Annabell wanted to wrap her arms around him, she wanted to burry herself in him, but she couldn't muster it as he walked up to her and looked down to her.

"You look beautiful in Asgardian clothing." He whispered, his eyes only staring into her eyes. Tears threatened to spill but they did not as she put a hand to his shoulder. He was real, not an illusion. He was firm beneath her touch, he didn't waiver. A shakey breath escaped her lips as she stepped closer to him and placed both hands on his shoulders and looked up to him.

"I should kill you for everything you've put me through." She whispered.

"But then I would never be there for you again." Loki grinned, "And I can smell the depression on you."

Annabell slapped his chest, but the smile on her face grew as he grinned back. It felt like a light finally turned on inside of her.

"I would rather smell like depression then like you. You reek of prison life." She teased as Loki faked a pained expression. "I could get used to it." She whispered as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. Without asgardian armor, in just cloth and slippers, he was easier to hold in her arms. When she felt his arms around her shoulders, she fell into his embrace and took a deep breath of him. It was just too hard not to.

"I'm in danger, Rose wrote to me and everything she says scares me." Annabell confessed without ever meaning to.

"Did you bring the letter?" Loki asked.

"No, but I will next time I visit." Annabell whispered into his chest.

"So I did not wound you so much you would bare to see me again?" Loki grinned, his lips against her scalp.

"Don't get too cocky, I may decide it's too much of a hassle." Annabell looked up from his chest, his forehead now pressed against hers. Loki chuckled and released her from his grasp. He motioned for her to sit, and Annabell plopped herself right down on the end of his bed and let out a sigh, her fingers running through her hair.

"What does Rose say?"

"That the prophets were wrong, that Richard wasn't the reason we never could survive our children. That I can trust no one. She was asking of you, and of us." Annabell let it all fall out of her lips as Loki eyed her and stood there. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked to his desk, mind lost in thought.

"What do the prophets say?"

"That every throne will live forever, for as long as they can, never age, as long as we do not have children. The prophets said that Richards ancestor cursed us from having children, that we would lose our magic and would die a human death if we had a child, but two children would end in death." Annabell sighed to the ground before she looked up to Loki. He cocked a brow at her as she watched him, his eyes traveled over her body.

"What?"

"Are you in trouble because you are…"

Annabell narrowed her eyes at him, he didn't let his gaze drop from her face, a look of half curiousity, half disgust. "Loki, seriously! What do you think I am? Of course I'm not, the only men around me of late have been preschoolers and Thor."

Loki's look of curiosity turned to anger and slight disgust as he eyed her once more.

"LOKI! I'm not with child, I would never, in a thousand decades would touch your brother." Annabell hissed. His eyes stopped staring at her as he looked to a small bowl on his desk.

"I know, I've watched you from my cell." He sat down at his desk with soft words, his head slightly hung. Annabell slipped to her feet and moved to his seat. She knelt down beside his seat, her hands rested on his thigh and looked up at him as he looked to the desk.

"Loki, I need your help… I need someone just as clever as I to figure this out." Annabell bit her lower lip as Loki looked back at her.

"As clever as you? I believe someone is far too confident in themselves." Loki teased, enjoying the death glare he gained from Annabell. He put a hand on hers and pulled her up off the floor. Before Annabell could react, he pulled her onto his lap and had her hands captured by his own, fingers enlaced with each other. This close as they were, she could feel the connection ignite instantly. Her lips were against his and her fingers held onto his hands tightly. He pulled her close, their kiss on fire as he held onto her hands desperately.

He let her hands go as he shoved her back into the desk, the chair shoved behind them. Annabell sat on the desk, hands gripping his shoulders. Loki pushed up against her, their chests smashed together, one hand at her lower back the other on her cheek. Annabell felt her hands round his back as the kiss became something far more intense.

His hand around her back slipped to her thigh, her gown pushed up to her hip as Loki growled into the kiss. Sharply, he pulled her hair and looked her in the eyes.

"Never touch Thor, never feel kind towards him, you must swear." He snarled.

"Loki." Annabell gasped, the pain in her scalp loosened as she felt his forehead against hers. "I swear."

He let her hair go and devoured her lips against, this time his burning palm rose, his fingers just inches from being completely between her legs. Annabell gasped against his legs as he placed his palm completely over her under wear, the heat from his hand like a fire against her skin.

He pulled away again, his lips now at her ear lobe.

"Write your sister, tell her you are actually with child, My child. Tell her you haven't seen anyone or anything to scare you, but now that she has spoken, you fear that someone may come after you that is after me. Tell her you're not afraid of the prophets."

With those words ringing in her ears, Loki took 3 rushed steps back and sat on his bed, the discarded book in his hand. Annabell had enough breath to hop to her feet and brush her gown completely down before the guards came around and looked into the cage.

"Your time is up, Lady Annabell."

Annabell nodded and strode as fast as she could from the spot she was in. Only, she turned and looked to Loki, his lips turned upward and his eyes followed her out the cage he was in. Annabell wondered what exactly his idea would do. He was the evil genius.

She just hoped, it wouldn't get her killed in the process.

* * *

Author's notes: Dundundun, here it is!


	5. All that matters

Punishable by ... DROWNING

A LokixOC fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, or Loki from the Avengers/Thor. But Annabell, Rose, and the Magics clan are mine, as are my theme/plot/story line.

Romance/dark angst/adventure/humor, everything! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Either her sister was a complete fool, or ingenius. The letter, before Rose, sat in front of her and she turned to the dark cloaked men that began to encroach her. With a sigh, she tucked the letter into her bra and stood up to brave them. Then, just as she was there, she was gone in a large flame, the men screamed from its waves that lit the entire room aflame.

Rose would need the help of a dark ally, a friend whom she didn't trust for anything but the most important things. It was time to see the oracle, and it was time to play against the prophets. Feet upon the black, murky swamp ground, Rose kept on the thin path. Jeans sucked to her skin, a ripped tank-top upon her shoulders, Rose barely fit the picture of Throne. But the Oracle would not mind her clothing, being that the woman never dressed much as it was.

"What do you want with me?" A hiss bounced off the trunks of trees.

"Don't play games with me Arabelle, you know why I'm here." Rose cackled, hands out to brace anything that would come out at her. The heat of her magic licked her finger tips as a black cloak rose from the murk. Then, with a flash, the black turned silver. The grey haired girl emerged from the hood of her cloak. A good yard away from Rose, the silver haired girl, barely at the age 22, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your sister does not know the creatures she threatens." Arabelle snarled, her voice low, but came through the trees loud and clear.

"You do not know my sister." Rose grinned, her very arms crossed over her chest now.

"Very well… come, we shall see what we can do about the pesky prophets. I may be able to dig out who their leader is." She turned and waved for Rose to follow her. The blond looked over her shoulder, sure that she was being followed. Good, they should follow. Arabelle wasn't good to guest she didn't expect.

~!~!~

Annabell stood in her classroom, dusting off her chalk board when he came crashing into the room.

"IS IT TRUE?" Thor's voice boomed, shattering her ear drums as she tried not to flinch. Honestly, he had scared her, but the look on his face made her forget to be scared. He looked mortified and upset. It had hardly been 3 days since she sent the letter to her sister, it couldn't be that. But, the more she watched Thor approach her, softly but afraid at the same time, made he sure of it.

"Is what true?" She whimpered, fear in her stomach.

"Are you with child?" Thor whispered, his voice vibrated her bones despite it being so soft. Should she lie to Thor? She had to, to find out who was behind the crazed letter her sister sent her. Loki promised this was the only way.

"Yes…and it's his, Loki's." Annabell nearly broke down. Her eyes filled with tears as she swayed into the desk, harder than she had meant to. Her hands shook as she trembled. The idea of being pregnant was enough to bring her to this.

"Oh, Lady Annabell." Thor engulfed her in an embrace, his arms wrapped around her completely and like thick brick walls after a long day in the sun.

"I didn't want to say anything, his being in prison. We spent a night together before we left earth… I was supposed to start my woman's bleed 5 nights ago. Thor, I'm pregnant." Annabell's voice dropped as she looked to his face. It was full of happiness and sadness. She wasn't sure what scared her more.

"I am thrilled, Lady Annabell, I am… but… you do not understand what happens now." Thor whispered, his voice dry and full of tears he almost cried. "You see, there's a law for those of us of royal blood. That is we are to bed another royal and she finds to be with child… that man must marry that woman. This includes leaving war for the wedding and birth of the child, and is not limited to… being let free from imprisonment."

Annabell's throat went dry.

Did he do this to aid her?

Or did he do this to escape?

"I need to see him, now." She hissed, her eyes full of a fire that she only saw from Rose. If he used her to gain his own freedom, she would see to his death instantly!

The path to Loki's chambers was short and quiet, as they both stormed to Loki's prision chamber. When they entered the gates, the temperature changed and Annabell felt fully electric. She didn't even wait for a guard, she stormed up the steps to his chamber. Loki stood, eyes full of confusion until Annabell stormed right up to him and slapped him the hardest she could, across his right cheek. Loki stumbled for a moment, before he looked up to Annabell, tears still threatened to fall.

"How dare you use me." She hissed. Thor had yet to catch up to the couple in the cell.

"I never used you." Loki snickered as he pushed his chest up against her and gripped her hands. "Merely used your plan of attack as a way to free myself. How can I help you from within this cell?"

Annabell scrunched up her face, the water within the plate on his desk began to tremble. Loki eyed it before he eyed Annabell.

"Don't. You. DARE. Lie. To. Me." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't lie… or threaten." He whispered, a soft expression on his face.

"Then why? You knew all along this would get you freed." Annabel snarled.

"Yes, and it also should have told you… that someone here, in Asgard, saw your letter or knows of it's words… and told Thor. Someone here is either a traitor, or looking for one."


End file.
